Tonza
The Leader of the Dwarven race within the city of Hygard who follow the path of the Monk. Retaining his seat on the Pillars of Hygard through the ages when upon death his spirit reincarnates into a new host. Appearance Kyoraku is an elderly Dwarf in appearance. Personality He is a very easy-going and free spirit. Relationships Pillars. History Past The Story of Tonza as told by Tonza: The old monk fetches you out from the rain and gestures you towards the roaring fire he has tended in place. "Please, my young friend." he says as he offers up a chair, politely gesturing some more as he hurds you towards a comfortable place of rest. "Dispel of your sodden clothes. I will hang them by the fire while we wait for the tea to brew." After a period of time he returns with a tray populated with tea for two and a hideously overfilled sponge cake. You ponder on how much of a sweet tooth this kindly old man may possess. "By any chance do you play Pai Sho?" Being unfamiliar with the game you finally shake your head in response. "Aaah... that must mean you are here for a story, yes?" The monk's ever present smile beams that much brighter with your replied nod. "Let me tell you a tale of many many, many moons ago when I was just a young man. It was a grand time of discover for my Dwarven brothers and I. Our forefathers had moved from their holes within the mountains to the open plains overshadowed by it. They had moved their focus from the past and into the present. They had moved past grudges and embraced enlightenment!" He pauses to offer you an unhealthy slice of sponge he has hauled onto a plate. Unable to take no for an answer, plate in hand you continue listening to the story. "By the time I was a boy, the way of the monk was a noble and honoured tradition within our clan. We would strengthen our resolve like that of the mountain. We would clear and free our minds like the wind around our heads. We would flow with grace like that of the rivers within our valley. And we would erupt and be playful like the fires that lit our nights." The dwarf vaults from his seat into a merry dance of chaos, with no rhyme or reason. He takes a breath enabling him to chortle away at himself. "Oh my, now where was I? Ah, yes!" He takes a sip of tea. "I imagine what you'd really like to know is how we ended up here, in Hygard, yes?" You nod eagerly. "Very well. You see, even though we were at one with nature, nature was never truly at one with itself. While our clan led a peaceful and sheltered existence, we knew that it would not be long until the outside world would return to claim us." He stares off, his gaze fixed on the drizzle that washes in with the night. "When my father passed away it was on me to lead our community. Let me tell you this was the least of my concerns! I simply wanted to flit around in the wind like a leaf without a single care in the world. However it was not a leaf the wind blew in." "The embers of a mighty battle and a deep red glow in the sky emanated from our neighboring valley. As it was potential danger on our doorstep, we ventured out against our elders forbearance like the youths we were. We set forth towards the disturbance and soon crossed paths with a fleeing group of draconian and kobolds... led by none other than Tribnik King the First!!" The smug old man takes the time to soak in your shock and awe. "He was yet to be the king you know him for, at the point we crossed paths he had just liberated his people from a terrible beast and a fate to go with it. We brought them back to our settlement, but the clan elders would not be unearthed from our ways and refused to let us intervene in this matter. It was an outside concern and none of ours. We saw them on their way. From this point Tribnik would rally the races of good behind his banner and return on force to siege the beast of Hygard Peak." After a moment of silence you lean forward some what puzzled. The aged monk lets out a chuckle. "Hahaha, you are quite astute, indeed, how could that be the end of our story, huuuhm?" He gets to his feet. "I was now the clan leader was I not?! Elders be damned! What was the point of enlightenment if you could not see the wisdom in helping those around you. When Tribnik returned I rallied my best and brightest. We raised our flag next to his along with the many other races gathered that fateful day." "While many lives were lost, in our triumph and unity we had bested a great evil. From that day, our clan took its place in the city carved from the very peak itself. While our Dwarven descendants follow multiple paths away from the original monk teachings, we still represent our people as we did then. And I still lead my people, tested by time, mellowed by maturity... and filled with extravagant sponge cakes!" He lets out a bellowing laugh that brings him to tears. Calming himself, the inspiring Monk Tonza, Pillar of Hygard once again fixes you with a brightly broad smile. "My young friend. I hope that has amply sated your thirst for knowledge, yes?" Abilities and Powers Physical Capabilities Way of the Monk Weapons Misc. Category:Character Category:PC